


Plus loin que le destin

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Loyalty
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Si maladroit avec l’épée, si peu diplomatique devant le danger, si sacrément sûr que Arthur serait arrivé à arranger les choses, ou simplement il se débrouillait à la grâce de Dieu, d’une façon que Arthur n’avait jamais compris pleinement.Et à ce moment-là, Merlin était dans ses chambres, en se préparant pour partir, vers un endroit inconnu, en sautant dans l’obscurité sans se plaindre.





	Plus loin que le destin

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Plus loin que le destin**

_« Est-ce qu’il fera chaud ou froid ? Humide ou sec ? »_

Désormais soudainement, Arthur se demandait ce que le liait à Merlin.

Peureux, casse-pieds, incroyablement inapproprié et ennuyeux.

Il ne manquait jamais de parler quand la chose meilleure à faire aurait été taire, en attirant sur lui-même les pires malheurs qui pouvaient arriver.

Parce que, au fond il le savait, il y avait toujours lui à l’aider.

Il aurait dû l’admettre avec soi-même encore avant qu’avec lui, mais il se demandait si cette relation était univoque comme elle apparait.

Merlin, est-ce qu’il faisait pour lui ?

Si maladroit avec l’épée, si peu diplomatique devant le danger, si sacrément sûr que Arthur serait arrivé à arranger les choses, ou simplement il se débrouillait à la grâce de Dieu, d’une façon que Arthur n’avait jamais compris pleinement.

Et à ce moment-là, Merlin était dans ses chambres, en se préparant pour partir, vers un endroit inconnu, en sautant dans l’obscurité sans se plaindre.

Ou, au moins, en se plaignant seulement pour la forme.

Il allait le suivre, et Arthur ne savait pas s’il était fou, stupide ou simplement un ami.

Il se concéda un demi-sourire, assez pour dire à soi-même qu’il n’allait pas être tout seul, même pas dans la plus dangereuse mission à lui confiée par son père.

Le Roi faisait confiance seulement à lui. Et Arthur, qui aurait supporté bien le poids de la responsabilité, toujours choisissait de la partager avec Merlin.

C’était la chose plus naturelle du monde, l’avoir à ses côtés.

Et, il n’allait jamais l’admettre à haute voix, mais avec lui il sentait d’avoir une protection de quoi il n’avait même pas besoin.

Il se sentit un idiot, avant de recommencer à se préparer.

Cependant, il n’arrêta pas de sourire.

_« Ne soit pas une_ fille _, Merlin. »_

Il fait la fine bouche, plus par habitude que pas réelle conviction.

Il savait que part du plaisir d’Arthur résidait dans ces commentes amers, souvent intolérants, qu’il lui dirigeait, comme pour se rappeler de la division des rôles.

Cependant, Merlin le savait, chaque fois qu’ils étaient dans le forêt, chaque fois qu’ils chevauchaient, sans savoir s’ils allaient retourner à Camelot, soudainement ils cessaient d’être prince et serf, et ils devenaient seulement Arthur et Merlin.

Et, il devait l’admettre, il aimait ça très bien.

Quand il était arrivé à Camelot, il vivait sa vie à côtés d’Arthur comme une sorte de punition pour le destin qu’il ne pouvait jamais accomplir, en arrivant à haïr soi-même pour tout ce qu’il était forcé à lui taire.

Maintenant, pour quelque raison, sa magie ne le frustrait non plus, il ne se plaignait pas soudain de devoir la cacher au Roi, à Arthur, à tout le monde, seulement pour sauver sa vie.

Il était le moyen grâce auquel Arthur était devant lui, avec le même froncement de sourcil qui lui amusait beaucoup.

Arthur était vivant, et le mérite était en grande partie de la magie.

Il aurait dû attendre, et il le savait très bien. Cependant, attendre ne lui donnait anxiété, non plus.

Il aurait continué à protéger Arthur, même que sa vie en dépendait. Et, bien qu’il était conscient que son but ultime était Albion, il devait admettre qu’avec le temps le destin avait cédé la place aux sensations.

Et c’était la sensation plus bonne du monde, le voir sourire. 


End file.
